narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Might Guy
Chunin Gai. Gai as a Chunin. This should be added to his profile. http://img23.narutoverse.org/mangas/raw/73421/73421/599/narutoverse14.jpg (talk) 01:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 8 Gates Okay, does anybody else find it strange that when guy first appears by Naruto in episode 325 he's glowing green and than out of nowhere he is shown glowing blue? Does Pierrot even know what they're doing? This is only going to make the "is it blue or green" question so much more confusing! Any thoughts?--Aburame41 (talk) 12:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's just an animation error, nothing more or less.... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand that but it's so unclear right now if it was meant to be blue or green. Now I see that it's even being questioned if he's the Sublime green or blue beast of prey. Why can't they just pick a color and stick with it?--Aburame41 (talk) 12:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I doubt it's an animation error, see my comment on the duplicate topic at eight gates talk page. I believe it was noted by Kisame to have been blue when he fought Guy but also shown green in manga?--Elveonora (talk) 17:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) STOPPING SAND Does Guy really have a tecnique where he can make gaaras sand go away or did gaara just back down when Guy entered the arena?Munchvtec (talk) 05:52, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :This is not a forum. Questions like these are best asked on the Naruto Answers wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Im asked because u guys have it in guys abilities section but it was never stated that he could dispel Gaaras sandMunchvtec (talk) 12:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :::It wasn't a technique that he used. He simply used his physical strength to destroy the sand structure Gaara had created. That part may need rewording.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I could reword it if youd likeMunchvtec (talk) 16:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec he argument about Guy breaking the sand, I just watched the episode and he did not even touch Gaara's sand. He just waved his hand and it stopped moving.fix thisMunchvtec (talk) 12:53, November 18, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :He just waved at it. Not a special skill. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::please keep in mind that Guy has inhumane strength if it's not already superhuman.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) yes I understand that, its just that Guy did not touch the sand so how could he have broken it cerez. In the article it says he broke it with his strength but he didn't.Munchvtec (talk) 12:47, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :Air pressure--Elveonora (talk) 13:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) really did it mention that at allMunchvtec (talk) 13:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec :No explanation was given, you are way over-analyzing things--Elveonora (talk) 14:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::What are you guys talking about when you say he didn't touch it? The sand was coming down on Gaara and Guy went in between the two and then slapped it away deconstructing the form. I'm not sure what the anime shows but that is what's in the manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) oh well cerez is correct because we were all talking about the anime while he was talking about the manga and im sure that the manga is more canon is it not?!!!Munchvtec (talk) 16:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec seriously i thought we made it clear we were not going to add any ages past databook 3 since databook 4 isn't out and you all agreed that there will be NO calculated ages on the stats. I suggest you remove the 31 from his age then. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Speculation put to rest Gai can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu just like Lee, off subject but he can use summoning jutsu, so it is safe to assume Lee should be able to use summoning jutsu too. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Assume nothing. This isn't a forum. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::He couldn't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu when he was 5, he can use at least the former now.--Elveonora (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2014 (UTC)